


The Boy Is Mine

by AyaYumi



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-06-07 11:57:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6802837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyaYumi/pseuds/AyaYumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It started with a laugh between two geniuses a bet of sorts between two brothers. That's all it was, a bet for the most beautiful boy in the village. Neji Hyuuga..beautiful, small frame, smart, ...he was everything anyone could want. But that was the problem, no one could ever have that beauty, because on top of being all that Neji was cold as ice itself . No one could ever break that ice, male or female. So it started with a bet get Neji to say “I love you.” So how did those words cause so much pain?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The First Move

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not in anyway own any of Naruto or it's characters!! Wish I did but I do not, that is all Masashi Kishimoto 
> 
> Also This is my first Fanfic so please be nice!

Prologue 

“Please...it's you, I choose you....please I love you...don't go. HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO YOUR OWN BROTHER....Please hold on a little longer help is on the way.” “I love you, too.” “Shhh save your strength.” “I'm glad...I'm glad I could hear you say you love me...” “I'm so sorry it's always been you...I love you...” 

Chapter One

 

“Neji!? As in the Hyuuga boy!?” “Yep, that's the one.” “Come on you gotta give me a challenge..” Itachi says leaning back in the hot waters of the hot spring. “If you're so sure then take the bet.” “You're on Little Sasuke.” Itachi says placing his two fingers on the younger Uchiha forehead. The Uchiha brothers were known for their “Friendly” competition. This was no different. “You be ready to admit your loyalty to your younger brother.” Sasuke says pushing his brothers fingers away. “I've always had undying loyalty to you Sasuke.” Itachi says brushing his lips against the youngers. “Get off Itachi, you're not using me for your sexual needs anymore. You focus all that on Neji.” Itachi gets up, water running off his body. “Well, since you put it that way, I think I see my little prize heading to the lockers. If you'll excuse me.” He says wrapping a towel around his waist “Yea good luck with that.” Sasuke says watching his brother walk towards the locker rooms.

Itachi rounded the corner and found Neji digging through his bag cursing under his breathe. “Forget something?” He says approaching the Younger boy “I can't find my ponytail holder.” Neji says softly pushing his hair out of his face. Itachi turned to his locker and dug through his own bag. “Here.” He says handing it to him. “I always keep a spare.” He says “Oh no it's okay I don't need it.” “No please take it I don't need it.” “Um...No. Thank you though.” “Hyuuga take it. It's just a hair tie.” itachi says pulling the Younger boys hair into his hands and tying it for him. His hand brushed against Neji neck and he felt him still for a moment. “There.” “Thank you...I'll return it to you as soon as possible.” “No it's fine, you keep it.” Itachi said smiling “Oh thank you, you are very kind Uchiha-sama.” “Please, Itachi...Just Itachi.” “ Itachi..” Neji says with a smile “Wow..” Itachi says looking at Neji “What?” Neji asked confused “Nothing..See you later Neji.” He says taking his bag and walking towards the door. He stops “Oh Neji?” Neji looked up towards Itachi “Don't frown so much, You have a beautiful smile.” He sees Neji turn a deep red before he turns and walks away. 

“That was unbearable to watch.” Sasuke said leaning against the wall as his brother made his way out. “Just laying the foundation little brother.” He says continuing to walk out into the street and disappearing. Sasuke watched as he saw Neji getting ready to leave. “Showtime.” He says then bumps into the Hyuuga “Oh sorry I wasn't...Neji?” “Hello Sasuke..Excuse me I must be getting back to my compound.” “What's the rush? The night is still young come have a drink with me.” Sasuke says “No Thank you. I don't drink, But thank you.” “Well, let me at least walk you home.” “I can take care of myself, again thanks but no thanks.” “Come on Hyuuga I'm trying to be nice here give me something.” “And why is that? I owe you no favors and you don't owe me. You barely talk to me and now you want to be nice?” “Maybe I had a change of heart.” “Maybe, But it is unlikely for you. So again THANKS but no thanks.” Neji says pushing pass Sasuke “Come on rouge Ninjas have been spotted near the Village It's dangerous to walk alone.” Sasuke shouted at him running behind him to catch up. “I can handle my owe Sasuke. What is with you?” “Neji look..Hey would you stop for a minute.” “WHAT UCHIHA?” He answered a little more than irritated at the boys persistence. “I'm sorry I'm being such an ass but, I'm trying to get to know you better. You are without a doubt beautiful and you graduated top of your class that is the sexiest thing to me.” “Are you making a pass at me Uchiha!?” Neji asked both shocked and annoyed “If I say yes will you go out on a date with me?” “Not in this life time..” Neji says walking away “What about as friends.” Sasuke says following him “We are NOT friends Sasuke.” Neji says speeding up his pace. Sasuke runs ahead of him stopping him in his tracks taking Neji's Bag from him. “Which is why I am trying to change that.” He says taking Neji's now empty hand. “If I say yes will you leave...” “Trust me Hyuuga if you say yes I will do anything you want.” He says before Neji could finish. With a heavy sigh Neji took back his bag “ONE date Uchiha that's it.” “Yes!” Sasuke cheered and Neji couldn't help but smirk at the younger boys reaction. “So Friday I'll come pick you up around 6.” “Okay.” Neji says still smirking a bit. “Okay, I'll see you then!.” Sasuke says turning back towards the direction of his own house. Neji watches as the younger boy takes off in excitement “Change of heart huh?” he says to himself before he continues to walk.


	2. Jasmine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late chapter Acen took up all my time these past weeks and final terms but here it is the next chapter! since i'm on break the next chapters should be up in about a week or two apart from each other

Sasuke walked through the door as the older Uchiha sat reading on the couch.""Late as always baby brother." Itachi said not looking up from his book.

"Reading your perverted books again brother? Honestly have you no shame?" Sasuke says hanging his jacket on the coat hook. 

"It's only perverted to a young mind like yours Sasuke, Which it why Jiraiya's books are not for you." Itachi says putting the book down on the table beside him. "Where were you?"

"If you must know, I caught up with Neji after you had gone." The younger Uchiha made his way to the kitchen. "We're out of tomatoes again." He says closing the refrigerator.

"Well, dear brother you go through a whole bag a day." Itachi says getting up from his seat and moving to the kitchen table 

" I will go and get some more in the morning...Now about Neji." Itachi asked curiously placing his head on his hand. " what about him?"Sasuke says turning around to meet his brothers gaze. The sat silent for a minute as a smirk came across Sasukes face."If you must know we have a date Friday. "Really?" Itachi says getting up from the spot at the kitchen table he was and moving to the cabinets. Sasuke watched his older brothers movements. Everything about him was graceful. Itachi was everything Sasuke wasn't in a way. Itachi was calm,graceful, TALL, and his voice was demanding yet soothing in its own way. He was patient which Sasuke in no way was. In ways he envied the older Uchiha. "A date you say?" Itachi says pulling a box of tea from the cabinet. "Would you like Jasmine tea Sasuke?" He asked as he sits the pot on the stove. "Gross no thank you." Sasuke says taking out a jug of water instead. "And where will you be taking Neji on this date of yours?" He asked with his back still to Sasuke. "I don't know yet." Sasuke says taking a drink of water from the jug.

"That is unsanitary Sasuke use a cup you were not raised in a barn." Itachi comments "Whatever..anyway i was thinking to that new romen shop that just opened up." Sasuke tells him. Itachi doesn't respond "What!?" Sasuke ask pausing to look at him. "Nothing just...A romen shop for someone like Hyuuga Neji? you're not going to win this baby bother with such small thinking.." Itachi says facing is brother now. "And what do you know about romance besides what you read in your perverted books Itachi?" "I know a lot more than you think little brother." He says steeping closer to Sasuke placing his hand to left his chin up as his lips gently grazed the younger boys as he spoke again. "I could in fact show you a more romantic side of me, if that is what you truly wish dear otouto" Itachi purrs, his voice barely above a whisper. Sasuke flushes a deep red as he mentally cursed himself because he knows Itachi sees "Would you like me to show you Sasuke?" He says placing his free hand up the younger boys shirt. As much as Sasuke wanted to say yes, Just once more, Once again taste the forbidden taste that is Itachi he promised himself he could be...He would be..normal. So he reaches his arms up and pushes Itachi away from him. "Why don't you focus on Neji instead of putting this energy into me..You're a day behind Itachi."he says pulling his shirt back down. The tea pot starts to whistle and Itachi takes it off the burner pouring it into a cup. "How long do you intend on putting up this facade Sasuke?" "Those books have gotten into your head Itachi." Sasuke says making his way upstairs to his bedroom. "Not quite dear Sasuke." Itachi says to himself more then Sasuke taking a sip of tea and turning back to the living room.

 

* * *

The next day Neji awake earlier than usual. He was greeted by a pair of odd black eyes. "Good Morning comrade!!!." Lee exclaimed "Lee!? What are you doing here?" Neji asked rubbing his eyes. "Ten Ten is over helping with your sweet cousins wedding so i figured i woulds come along to see you." Lee says handing Neji his hair brush. "How Ten puts up with you I'll never know." Neji says brushing his hair into his usual loose ponytail. "SO what are they up to today with the wedding being so close?" Neji asked om his way to the bathroom.

"Something about flowers, I really do not know." Lee says pulling Neji's clothes out for him. 

"Sounds like a butt load of fun." Neji says sliding on his shirt. "Um not really." Lee says confused 

"It's sarcasm Lee geez." Neji says coming out the bathroom. "Oh..so any plans for this weekend we could go somewhere and hangout or with Naruto." Lee says excitedly 

"Actually umm no, I kinda have..have a date." Neji says nervously "MAGNIFICENT FRIEND! Oh glory days have finally come! Who may i ask is the luckiest person to be taking you on a night out?" Lee says hugging him way tighter than it was called for. "It's uh Uchiha Sasuke.."Neji says trying to catch his breath. Lee let go and looked confused for awhile.

"SASUKE? Dear friend are you not feeling well? Have you gone sick in the head?" lee asked putting his hand to the hyuuga's forehead. "Lee stop it." He says pushing him away.

"I'm free to make my own choices....sometimes." Neji says to him "But..Why..Sasuke..Why!?" He asked looking confused at his friend. "Because he asked." Neji says walking out the door Le following close behind him. "If the devil asks you to sell you his soul free of charge you do not do it." Lee says stopping in front of Neji.

"Sasuke is not the devil.." The older boy says walking around Lee. "If it's companionship that you seek friend Shikamaru has made it known that he is interested in you." Lee says following him again. "Ha! Shikamaru doesn't show interest in anything." Neji laughs "And i am not seeking anything it's just one date." Neji says  "Oh Neji what have you gotten yourself into?" "DROP. IT. LEE." "Just tell me how it goes okay?" Lee says "Fine! just drop it." Neji says again "You're such a mystery to me." Lee comments panting Neji on his back.

"Yea, I say the same thing in the mirror every morning."

* * *

 

Friday go there in record time and Sasuke found himself fussing over his hair in the mirror. "Damn it." He says cursing under his breath. "Honestly Sasuke what would you do without me, Sasuke." The older boy says suddenly appearing in the mirror behind him.

"Shut up and go away."

"Here let me." Itachi says taking the brush from Sasuke. Sasuke watches as his brother carefully brushes his hair in even strokes. After a moment Itachi sits the brush down "There." "Thanks Itachi."

"you better get going before you are late picking him up." Itachi says "Yea you're right." He says rushing down the stairs and to the door. "Oh and Sauske..." Sasuke turns around to see his brother at the top of the stairs. "You better give this your all, because this will be your only opportunity against me." Itachi says politely "We will see big brother." Sasuke says as he turns and walks out the door and into the setting sun.

 

* * *

Arriving at the Hyuuga compound there were Hyuugas running running every which way with flowers, tables, chairs, plates. "Hello." came a familiar voice from behind him. "Good evening Neji, you guys are getting everything ready for the wedding i see."

"Yes, I've seen my last fair share of fine china and patterns." Neji says looking at the others moving back and forth around "Shall we then." Sasuke says holding out his hand.

"Yes" Neji giggles taking his hand. "Hinata I am leaving now." Neji shouts. Sasuke looked back to see a small framed figure standing back towards where the entrance of where the wedding was going to be held. "Oh have a nice time Neji come back safely." She says. Neji smiles and waves then turns to follow Sasuke out into the streets. 

"So where are we going?" Neji asks

"Well. there is a nice tea place just outside the village, I figure you would like that." Sasuke answers "I love tea." Neji smiled " I figured as much." they walked in silence the majority of the way only exchanging a few words. Once they got to the place they took a seat in the back away from everyone. The waitress walked up to them as they sat down. "What can I get you two tonight?" She asked

"umm let me get your oak black tea please, what would you like Neji?" he asked. "Jasmine for me, please." Neji replied "Hm.." Sasuke said looking at Neji. "What?" Neji looks over at him

"My brother likes Jasmine tea." Sasuke says 

"Itachi? How is he?" Neji asks

"oh, he's fine being a pain and what not." He says rolling his eyes. "he doesn't seem that bad." Neji smiles "You don't live with the asshole." Sasuke says "So I don't.." Neji laughs

"Has anyone told you, you have a beautiful smile." Sasuke says smiling back at him, before Neji could answer their drinks came. "mm smells great." Neji says picking up his cup.

"SO are you taking anyone to your cousins wedding?" Sasuke asks while watching Nejis face turn a bright pink from the hot steam of his cup. "No, I figured since Lee is going he could keep me company."

"How about you?" "Actually I'm the best man." Sasuke says taking a sip of his tea "Really!? how'd you manage that nightmare?" Neji laughs "Naruto seems to think we are best friends."

"Then you should say no." "Yea, but sad part is, I think we might be." Sasuke laughs into his hand. "What about Gaara?" Neji asked "Well, he's gonna there just as a groomsmen. What about you? Uzamaki adored you?" Sasuske asked while taking another sip of his tea "I'm not allowed to be in the wedding."

"Really!? Why!?" Neji says nothing just taps the white bandage around his head. "Wow, that must suck." Sasuke answers taking the opportunity to grab Nejis free hand. Neji looks at Sasukes hand then back at Sasuke. "what is your angle Uchiha?" He looks at the man still holding his hand and facing him.

"Nothing, like i told you hyuuga, I find you extremely sexy and beautiful and I would love to be the only one you look at with those weirdly beautiful eyes." He says kissing Neji hand

"I've never known this side of you Sasuke." "Because you never gave anyone a chance, let down your guard and let me be the one to walk by your side." "Sasuke I.." "Sshh you don't have to answer now just let me show you  have changed and I can that you better than anyone, take you away from the loneliness you feel."

"Okay." was all hyuuga could say before Sasuke was leaning across the table taking his face into his hands and kissing him. Sasuke took in the fact that the Hyuugas lips were soft, his taste so inviting. He was intoxicating. At that moment Sasuke didn't care about the bet he had made with his brother. All he knew was he had to have the boy in front of him. He had to have this sweet taste that was Neji. "Sasuke..Sasuk..people...people are starring." Neji tried to say between kisses.

"So" Sasuke answered as he went back to the boys pale pink lips. "Sasuke please." Neji says as he pushes the boy of of him. "Time.." Neji says smiling "Of course.." Sasuke says feeling a little embarrassed about his actions. "Take me home?" Neji says smiling. "Yea...of course, just let me go pay and we can get out of here." Sasuke says getting up and going to go find the waitress.

After Sasuke had paid the walked back to the compound. walking up to his door. "Thank you for tonight Sasuke I had a great time." Neji says smiling "Me too." Sasuke says pulling Neji for another kiss. He was welcomed by the strange sweet taste of the older boy, He couldn't get enough of it. Neji sighed into the kiss letting the boy explore his mouth. The sweet taste going straight

to Sasukes groin causing all the blood to rush and pool in that one place he had only felt when Itachi had touched him.

As if on cue the door swung open to Nejis home forcing them both to jump back. A pair of red familiar eyes. "Oh, Itachi-San good evening." Neji says bowing to him "What do we owe the visit?" "Your uncle has invited me to the wedding. I was just sending my decline in person." Itachi says "Oh? It would of really nice to have you there." Neji says "Really!? then i may have to reconsider then." Itachi says walking about inside with Neji, Sasuke following close behind.

"Don't you have a mission that day bother?" Sasuke says.

"If Neji wants me there than I'll have to hold off on that." Itachi says smiling at Neji. A blush formed across Nejis pale face and jealousy across Sasuke. " But Itachi-San I'm no one special. You don't have to do that because of me. I just figured it would be nice." Neji says looking down "Then i'm there Neji and please just Itachi, no formalities." He says lifting Nejis face. He gazed into those beautiful odd eyes. he smiled, it was all he could do to keep from falling apart from the pale beauty starring back up at him. He looked towards Sasuke who was still standing by the door angry that in seconds his brother undid every thing he worked at. He couldn't compete with his older brother that much he knew, but that didn't mean he wasn't going to try. "Ahh Itachi you're back?" Hiashi says coming around the corner "Yes, Neji has changed my mind about the wedding I will be attending if you don't mind." Itachi says gently rubbing his hand over Nejis lips. "Of course you're welcomed." Hiashi says excitedly "Neji it's time to head to your room now. you are pasted curfew." Neji bows and hurriedly walks away to his room.

"He is a beautiful boy.have you married him to someone yet" Itachi says looking at the direction the Hyguua ran off "No not yet." His uncle replies "Seems as though a gem like that should be kept." Itachi says looking back at Hiashi "Seems as though you have taken an interest in my nephew Itachi." he says "No, just observing." Itachi says with a smile "Come little bother it is time we take our leave." Itachi turns as Sasuke follows behind him.

They walk in silence for awhile. As they reach their door Itachi stops keeping his back to his younger brother. "It seems as though we hit a snag in our bet Sasuke." He says

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke asked "You've actually fallen for Neji." Itachi's voice had a bit of a laugh in it. Itachi turns around to meet his younger brothers eyes. he could see a hint of whatever his brother was feeling in his eyes. "I have also fallen for him and rest a sure dear Sasuke, winning his heart will go far beyond this bet we have. DO NOT for one minute think I will back away from him now." Itachi says "Seems as though you are showing your weakness Itachi." Sasuke says with a laugh. "Weakness or not Sasuke be prepared for a fight you can not win." Itachi says as he turns and lets himself in. "I was born ready." Sasuke says to himself as he follows his brother inside.

 

* * *

 

Neji walks up the stairs and around the corner to the hallway that leads to his room. The dim lite hall told him everyone had turned in for the night. The slips on something as he makes his way down the hall, and looks down. White petals were scattered in a line down the hallway. "What the..?" he says to himself. He follows them and they lead him to his own door. The first thing he notices when he opens the door is his window is open and the most amazing smell  is there as the wind blows through the room. He flips on the light and nearly loses his breathe when he see his room his filled with Jasmine flowers. From the floor to the bed, to the counter tops. He walks through his room enjoying the way the petals danced and twirled around the room. He looked out his window to see who had done such a beautiful display. To his sadness no one was there. He watched the night sky for an hour or so before he decided it was time to head to bed. pulling off his clothes he decided night pants would be just fine for tonight. For a second he thought maybe he should clean the display before his uncle saw, but changed his mind. It was peaceful and maybe just for tonight that's what he needed. He pulled back the sheets knocking the petals a side as he slips into his bed and falls peacefully asleep. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again i know late sorry but here it is enjoy guys!


	3. It's A beautiful thing

Neji sits underneath the big tree in the courtyard reading a book.and watching people run and trip over each other trying to get last minute things ready for the wedding that would begin in a couple of hours.

"Neji!" Neji looks up to see who was calling his name, the back down to his book.

"White Hanabi? isn't that for the bride to be....and a person of virtue?" he asked with a slight smile on his face

"All have you know smart ass her dress is pale pink so she had us wear white us being the bridesmaids." He answered rolling her eyes

"Hm guess white means nothing now and days." "Neji be nice!" Neji looks up to see Hinita walking up to them in hear dress "You look beautiful sister." Hinabi comments

"Oh thank you, Neji you are needed in the wedding hall." She says turning back to Neji

"Huh..of course I am."he says tucking his book in his waist band and walking to the wedding hall.

* * *

Hinata made her way down the aisle to a nervous Naruto. "How beautiful." Neji heard his uncle say. He was in a very particular good mood today, he even swoped seats with Neji so he could sit with Hinata and hinabi at the brides table ( A request from the bride herself) As they exchanged I do's Neji couldn't help but look around at the crowd, he felt eyes on him. His eyes made contact with Itachi. He was standing by the windows of the hall staring at him. When their eyes locked and Itachi made no deal about looking away from the younger boys gaze, he just stared, Stared at Neji with those red eyes that seemed to hypnotize you.

* * *

"Can we now have the bride and groom for the first dance?" The bandleader at the front announced as they both got up to dance. Neji couldn't help but smile as much as he hated to say it but, it was truly a beautiful wedding.

"Hello Beautiful. would you like to dance?" Neji looked up to see Gaaras outstretched hand to hinabi, she screamed yes like he just asked her to marry him. The hyuuga watched as more and more couples made their way to the dance floor. even kakashi accompanied a rather good looking hyuuga male to the dance floor. The courtyard was full of people. He gave out a sigh.

"Something bothering you?" Neji stares into a pair of red eyes. 

"oh, No just bored at weddings is all." He answered

"Well, something to ease your mind, would you care to dance with me?" The older man says with his hand out

"I can't dance." Neji answers

"Don't worry, i'll guide you." Itachi says. Neji thinks for awhile considering it. He takes Itachis hand. Itachi leads him to the middle of the floor. Neji holds his breath when Itachi takes his waist. "Has anyone told you, your eyes are beautiful." Itachi says leading Neji through the crowd of dancers. His movements are sure and spot on. He spins Neji.

"Well, there are nearly 200 more people here with the exact same eyes." Neji laughed

"I'm talking about you Neji not the others." 

"Your brother is not going to like this you know.." Neji says looking at his feet to match Itachis

"Look at me not your feet.." Itachi says lifting his head "And I wasn't aware you two were dating."Itachi says, he wanted to sound shocked, but it didn't come out that way.

"Well, we are not, at least..I don't think so..we kissed..and" Itachi stopped him short

"So kissing someone means they are yours now?" Itachi smiles as he dips Neji and brings him back up so that their faces were inches away. 

"No, I mean..I don't know." Neji was getting nervous

"So if I were to kiss you..right now, that would mean you are mine?" Itachi says inching closer to Nejis lips. He moves in closer, Neji could feel his breath on his lips. "If i were to claim you as mine, all I would have to do is kiss these beautiful pale pink lips...right now." Itachi whispers. Neji prepared himself, he didn't know why but he was badly wanting this man to kiss him to close the gap between them. For a small second Neji could swore he saw a flash of brown in Itachi's eyes but, as quickly as it was there it was gone. The song was nearly ending and Neji could not wait any longer. Just when he was about to close the space Itachi spun then dipped him returning back up to meet his red gaze.

"Itachi..I" Neji was interrupted by a burst of applauds. Neji looked around not noticing the guest had made a circle around them watching as Itachi led Neji around the dance floor.

"Neji that was simply beautiful." Hinata says hugging her cousin.

"Itachi my boy, I may have to give Neji over to you."His uncle says coming up patting Itachi on the back.

"I guess Neji is just a great dance partner." He says still holding one of Nejis hands as Neji blushed wildly. Just then a man came through the crowd tapping Itachi on the shoulder and whispering something in his ear. "Excuse me." Itachi says "But my time here will be cut short." He says kissing Hinatas hand

"Awe so soon?" Hinabi says

"I'm sorry but, it seems I am needed else where."Itachi says smiling

"Well then, be safe my boy." Hiashi says

"Yes Sir, Neji.."Itachi turns to face him "Maybe will can dance again real soon." He says kissing Nejis hand. Neji felt him slip something into his hand as he lets go. Gives one last look and follows the man from earlier. Everyone walks away as Neji opens the paper in his hand

            _Leave the window_

_unlocked tonight_

Neji looked up but, Itachi was gone. 

Sasuke who was sitting in the back watching got up from the table to follow his brother. He found him gearing up behind the hall. "You won't win his heart Itachi. I'm already there." He says as Itachi slides his boots on. 

"We will see what happens dear bother." Is all Itachi says before he was off.

* * *

Itachi arrived outside of Neji's window. he looked at the clock on Neji's wall, it read a little after 3 am. The mission had lasted longer than what he thought and he considered going home, but his curiosity to see if the younger boy did what he asked was greater than his exhaustion. He reached for the window sliding easily open "Wow." he thought "He actually did it." he slipped into where the boy was peacefully sleeping. There Neji was hair fanned out over his pillow on his back with his lips slightly parted. There was a book in his hand indicating he had been up waiting for him.  Itachi smiled to himself he carefully took the book out of his hand placing it on the stand that was next to the bed. Then pulled the covers over the sleeping boy. Neji stirred "Itachi?" he whispered in a sleepy haze.

"Shh, yes, go back to sleep." Itachi coos rubbing the hyuugas cheek

"I waited for you."Neji whispers

"I know, I'm sorry. Other matters needed my attention."

"But you're here now.." Neji says sitting up his long hair draped over his chest and shoulders.

"Yes I am." Itachi says pushing Neji's hair out of his face. Neji stopped to look at Itachis hand 

"They're covered in blood?" Neji says sounding more shocked than he actually was.

"Does that scare you?" Itachi asked him in a calm voice. 

"Itachi I have killed a few people myself i am not a stranger to this." Neji said playing with his hands

"But are you afraid." Itachi says again

"Of you? No.." Neji said before he clung himself to Itachi's rough lips. Itachi noted how warm and soft Neji's lips where and how soft his skin and hands were, even though they have seen several years of battle. He deepened the kiss trying to picture every movement the younger boy made, As his hands explored Itachis gear. itachi wrapped his arms tightly around Neji holding him closer but careful not to hurt him. Neji maybe a trained but he is still much weaker than Itachi's strength. His mind wondered. He wanted to feel more of Neji, let his hands explore his trembling pale body...his...wait was Neji shaking? Itachi pulled away "Are you okay?"Itachi says looking confused to why the boy was shaking.

"It's Nothing." Neji says After a moment he went to work on Itachi's vest

"Neji..."Itachi whispers halting the boys hands before he slide the vest off.

"It's okay.." Neji says

"Are you sure?" Itachi asked kissing Neji's soft pale hands. Neji reached up to continue taking the older boys vest off. The heavy clothing hit the floor with a deep thud.He then pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it to the side. Itachi sat still watching the boys nervous movements as he slowly put his hands on his naked chest, tracing every scar and every indent his body had to offer. The urge to throw Neji on the bed and make him a mess under him was strong inside. But he didn't know if the younger boy was experienced or not so he had to hold back. 

And if he was honest with him self he really didn't want to know. He didn't want to think of another man making Neji feel the way he was about to. So he stayed quiet.He just let the Hyuuga explore his body hitting back the groans as the boys hands traveled to Itachi's neck and wrapped around him pulling him on top of him.The feel of Neji's hands, his lips...roaming..curious. Itachi picked up the pace a bit, he wanted to be patient with Neji but, it was something about the boy that made him so eager.Before he knew it he was ripping the boys clothes off until he was bare,pale and shaking beneath him. He slide his bottoms off as well before going back to Neji. Neji's eyes traveled to his cock with wide eyes he looked at Itachi unsure. Itachi smiled moving back to him."it's okay we'll go at your pace."He says going back to Neji's lips he felt Neji exhale and tighten his grip around him. Itachi moved his hands to Neji's body as he lay on top of him.

"Itachi stop! Wait!" Neji says putting his hands to his body to push him away.

"What's wrong." Itachi asks hoping the younger boy didn't change his mind. Not when he was so painfully hard right now.

"Let me see your eyes." Neji whispers, the question caught Itachi of guard.

"What!? I'm looking at you Neji."

"No." Neji says kissing his lips "Not what everyone else can see." Neji continues. Itachi looked at Neji for a second then closed his eyes. He was going to show Neji what he himself have not seen in years.When he opened his eyes Neji saw a soft brown looking back at him. He waited for Neji to say something but, he never did. He only drew Itachi forward to softly kiss his lips. Itachi said nothing he let the younger boy pull him in. He could feel the Hyuuga he hard so he sat back on his knees to lift Neji's legs to expose his pink entrance. "Wait." Neji says again "do you have.." Itachi pulled a condom out of his vest on the floor and flashed it at Neji. Neji took it from him getting a confused look from Itachi. Neji opened it and moved closer to Itachi rolling it slowly onto his dick. A low groan escaped from Itachi's throat and he pushed himself back on top of Neji's body getting a small giggle from the boy. 

Neji let out a small gasp when Itachi entered him. The heat of Neji almost made Itachi cum so much that he had to stay still to calm himself. Neji started moving below him. 

"Itachi move...please move." Neji moaned 

Itachi started to move at a slow pace. Almost immediately Neji started to become a moaning mess under him. The world seemed to melt away from them and nothing else mattered as Itachi picked up the pace. Thrusting in and out of Neji.

"Ahh God Itachi...please harder." Neji gasped in between thrust.

Neji reached up and pulled Itachi's hair out of the ponytail. The long mane veiled around them as it fell over his shoulders. Itachi leaned in to kiss Neji. 

Itachi rolled Neji over on top of him. He wanted to see the beauties body as much as he could. Neji was unbelievably soft and warm. Neji started to ride Itachi, he picked a fast pace. He loved the sounds that was coming from Neji. His eyes were closed and the only words coming from his mouth was Itachi's name. 

Itachi became aware that he was painfully close. "Oh my God" Itachi moaned as Neji pulled him forward so he was in a seated position. They rocked back and fourth. Neji clawed onto Itachi's back. Itachi knew Neji was close by the way it curled his body around him tightly. Itachi threw him on his back nadd began to pound into Neji. He become a moaning mess

"Itachi so-so close k-keep going. Oh- My- G..I'm cuming. Itachi I'm going to." The sound that came from Neji was the sexiest thing he's ever heard. Neji didn't scream, he didn't moan his eyes shot open and uttered Itachi's name in one gasp of air. And Itachi felt him tighten around his dick and without even thinking Itachi came inside Neji with a low growl in the back of his throat. 

"My God." Neji muttered as Itachi rolled over next to him "that was.."

"Amazing.." Itachi finishes for him. He takes Neji and rolls him over to kiss him.."mine"

* * *

 

"When did I fall asleep?" Neji wondered he rolled over to reach for Itachi...but he was alone.

* * *

Itachi walked out his room and down the hallway to the kitchen that morning. His mind on the night he had with Neji as he boiled himself a pot a Jasmine tea.

Sasuke rounded the corner and looked at his brother. "Long mission?"

Itachi looked up and smiled at his younger brother "Yes, but in the end...I always win..." Itachi picked up his cup of tea and book and walked out on to the back porch

"Weirdo." Sasuke muttered as he walked back upstairs

 


	4. Longing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is more of a building for the next 3 chapters which is why it is a little short but enjoy it!

"Just knock on the door." Naruto says pushing Neji foward. "You deserve to know it's been three days and you've heard nothing from him." 

"Maybe he's busy.." Neji says turning around to walk away

"Do it Hyuuga or I will.." Gaara says pushing pass Neji

"Okay..okay.." Neji takes a deep breath and knocks on the door. It takes a minute but Neji hears footsteps coming down the stairs from inside the house. Neji let out a heavy sigh of relief when he saw it was not the Uchiha he was looking for. 

"Neji? Why are you hear so late in the evening is something wrong?" Sasuke asked smiling at the blushing boy in front of him

"Cut the crap and get out the way Sasuke. Where is that sleaze ball of a brother of yours?" Naruto was far from a happy camper when he had heard after their night together Itachi made no effort to talk to or call Neji. Gaara who was standing by Neji was there as Narutos back up.

"Itachi!? He's inside why?" Sasuke asked with a confused looked on his face. Naruto pushed pass Sasuke into the house. "Naruto!?" Sasuke tried to grab his hand but Gaara was there in an instant and pushed it away.

"Don't interfere Sasuke." He said ushering Neji inside.

"ITACHI? UCHIHA FUCKING ITACHI GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE!" Naruto yelled inside the home. Just then the back door opened and Itachi stepped through. As he steped through Naruto flew foward to nail him right in the face but, Itachi blocked like it was nothing.

"Naruto, to what do i owe this visit." Itachi says calmly.

"Him." Naruto says pointing to Neji who was standing in the corner not saying a word. "You think Nejis feelings are just a game" Naruto yelled

"Naruto what the hell are you talking about!?" Sasuke says stepping forward

"This asshole slept with Neji then just dropped of the face of the Earth." Naruto yelled still looking at Itachi

"He did what now!?" Sasuke says turning to Itachi

Itachi closed the back door behind him and moved to the living room were everyone was standing he walked passed Sasuke who was still staring at him and mouth "I win" as he turned to face the others.

"Explain yourself." Gaara said

"Who ever said i didn't intend to see this through?" Itachi says to Naruto

"Then why?" Came a shy voice from the back and everyone turned to see Neji walking to Itachi. He stopped in front of him looking up into his red colored eyes. "I waited.."

"I never intened to hurt you Neji, I waited to give you space to think if i had known it was hurting you i would have come sooner." Itachi says placing his hand on Nejis cheek "If I am truely what you want then tell me and i am yours."

Sasuke could not believe what was happening he let his guard down and some how Itachi had managed to take Neji away from him.

"You are.." Neji said looking at him with hurt eyes. Itachi put his arms around Nejis waist and held him for a moment before pulling his face up to kiss him

"Then i am yours..."

* * *

Naurto sat on the edge of Sasukes bed as Sasuke put his shoes on. He had called Naruto over so they could go out for a few drinks. It had been only a week and Sasuke couldn't take seeing Neji over everyday, hearing him laugh with Itachi, seeing him kiss Itachi, and hearing him with Itachi at night. He needed something to numb his mind from it all.

"How ya holding up?" Naruto asked. Sasuke had told Naruto everything from start to finish and he couldn't help but feel sorry for his friend.  

They heard a laugh come from Itachis room and then Nejis voice "stop it you pervert."

Sasuke shot a look at Naurto and Naruto understood "Let's go before you end up killing your own brother." Naruto joked throwing his arm around Sasukes shoulders.

They went to get sake and Sasuke wasn't shy about ordering round after round. If he was going to go back to that house he was not going to remember anything.

"Sasuke you might wanna slow down." Naruto mumbled

"I did EVERYTHING fucking right! I was sweet, i was patient, i didn't push him...and then what!? Itachi just swoops in and takes him away from me." Sasuke drunkenly ranted

"Sometimes you do everything right and it's still not enough. I call tell you that from first hand" Naruto says pouring another drink

"Hinata still getting on you?" Sasuke asked taking another shot

"No one tells you what they are like after you say i do, ya know?" 

"At least you got to that point with her." Sasuke mumbles

"Yea, but i didn't place a bet with my brother then fall for the guy." Naruto laughs

"Kiss my ass Naruto..." Sasuke mumbled

"You were always the angry drunk...." Naruto said picking up his cup and drinking from it

"Sorry i just...I've never wanted someone like i do him. He's got everything looks, brain, and that body...the way he looks at me i just knew we had something...then Itachi...fucking Itachi...another round!" He shouted to the girl serving him

"I think you've had enough Sasuke." Naruto said motioning for the girl to go away. 

"Naruto...don't.." Sasuke says staring at him with his finger up

"If you don't wanna go home i can put you in a hotel but, stop..." Naruto paid and picked his friend up out his seat. Sasuke could barely walk."Come on Sasuke you gotta work with me." Naruto lifted Sasuke to his feet

"I don't know why i just didn't return your feelings Naruto...i did have something for you." Sasuke mumbled

"No it's fine buddy, it would have never worked just like you said." Naruto responded almost as quickly as the statement shot out. Sasuke always did this when he was drunk. It always hurt Naruto a bit to know Sasuke felt this way but never told him until he he was drunk off his ass." Almost there bud."

"No...take me home Naruto." Sasuke Mumbled

"But..."

"Take me home Naruto." He said pulling away but then stumbling. Naruto paused for a minute then said okay. helping him up the street to his house. They got to the door and Naruto fumbled around for a moment before finding Sasukes keys in his jacket.They stumbled through the door with a little laugh.

"Sasuke stand up." Naruto giggled

"I am standing up." Sasuke mumbled drunkenly.

They stopped short at the sight that was in the kitchen.  Neji was on the counter with Itachi in between his legs with his hand down Itachis pants. Itachi had been whispering something in Nejis ear and Neji was giggling. They heard Sasuke clear his throat and Neji jumped jerking his hand away, Itachi only looked up. 

Sasuke stumbled up the stairs rolling his eyes and Naruto followed.

"Close the fucking door." He yelled and Naruto closed the door. Naruto moves to the bed were Sasuke had flung himself.

"Sasuke are you.." Before Naruto could ask the question Sasuke was attached to Naruto lips. "Sasuke what the hell are you doing!?"

"You like me right!? Just let it happen." Sasuke said pushing Naruto to the bed removing his own shirt.

"Sasuke I'm married!." Sasuke didn't say anything he just began to kiss Narutos neck and and rubbing his groin."Sasuke stop it..p-please." Sasuke didn't stop he needed to feel something, to feel someone. He unbuttoned Naruto pants and went to work on his lemp member. He began to hear little moans from the man above him and felt his dick come to life in his hands. When it was at full attention he stuck it in his mouth gently working on it's head. He heard Naruto come apart under him. He took he opportunity to pull the blondes pants and boxers off. "Sasuke..." Naruto whispered

"Don't speak Naru just feel." Sasuke told him as he inserted a finger inside of Naruto making him moan out. He moved it in and out before inserting another one, then other. The blonde was leaking terribly as Sasuke pulled his mouth off of him. He removed his clothes and then Narutos shirt. Then moved back to Naruto. Lining up with his pinkhole he inched in hearing the blued blonde moan as he wrapped his arms around Sasukes neck. Sasuke began to move at a slow even pace. And Naruto met his every thrust. His heat, his wettness, his warmth. This has to be what Neji feels like. Lost in his thoughts he pictured the hyuuga under him, amd it made him pick up his pace. 

"Fuck...Sasuke.." Neji moaned "please...more...."  He groaned bucking his hips up. He ran gentle hands down Sasukes back and it sent shivers down his spine. Sasuke moved his hands down a pale toned chest and down until he reached his hips. Neji found a place in Sasukes raven colred hair and placed them there tugging as he met every single trust of his lover. "Sasuke I'm gonna...uh Sasuke..Sasuke..oh god I'm cumming..." Neji screamed and he came hard around Sasukes now throbbing cock. 

Not soon after Sasuke was cumming in a low moan as he pumped into Neji riding his orgasm out. he lay chest on the older boys chest listening to his breatheing,  with Nejis hands in his hair, until he lifted himself with a smile on his to kiss his lover...he looked into blue eyes of the blonde the was still breatheing hard under him as the face he longed for vanished. And a look of longing sat in his eyes. 

"Sasuke? You okay?" Naruto asked 

"Yea...Yea I'm fine..." he said placing his head on the blondes chest once more and drifting off to sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the late chapter i have some side work I've been working on so expect a short story to be posted in a couple days. BUT hope you enjoyed it more to come in about a week or so.Get ready, for the next 1 or 2 chapters we will be following Sasuke!!!


	5. The start of something beautiful..sort of

Sasuke awake to birds singing outside his window and the sunshine beating down on his face. He sat up in his bed only to regret the decision...his head was pounding, no pounding wasn't the word for it was more like someone took a tiny blunt object and was hitting him against his skull 50 million times. What the hell happen last night? moving around more he became alarmingly aware that he was naked. 

"Uhhh" He groaned laying back down throwing the covers over his head.

"You're finally awake huh?" Sasuke peeks out from under the covers to see Naruto standing in the door way..shirtless..The blonde had water in his hand walking over to Sasuke with it.

"Oh god..." He groaned again as he say the blush in the blue eyed boys face as he approached. 

"Don't make it sound like it's that bad.." Naruto said reaching the water towards Sasuke

Sasuke takes it and drinks, the cooling liquid making his morning start feel much better. He places the drink down on the counter "It wouldn't be if you weren't married." 

"Well, it didn't seem all that important to you in the moment did it?" he says looking down

"It didn't to you either." Sasuke says throwing the covers off and getting up. they sat in silence while Sasuke looked for clothes in his closet. Naruto spoke up after 10 minutes 

"I could help you!" He says quickly, Sasuke turns around to look at him questioning. Naruto looked like he regretted saying it as soon as it was out but, he spoke again this time looking at his hands and not at Sasuke "I could...help...you, you know relieve the tension that you feel..when...Neji..."

"Stop" Sasuke says quickly "Please don't finish that." He says laughing a little

"But why!?" Naruto yells. He's never been the one to control his emotions..or his  volume level 

"Do you know what you are offering me Naruto? You're basically telling me you want me to use your body as a substitute for the body that i actually want. And let's not forget the wife you have at home. The COUSIN may i remind you of the body that I actually want" He says turning back to the blonde again 

"You were picturing him last night, I could see it in your eyes." Naruto says looking up from his fingers now

"And?" 

"And why not then? You could even..." He voice trailed off

"I could even what Naruto?"

"Call me Neji..maybe.." 

Sasuke looked at Naruto for awhile in disbelief, was he serious? 

"I love you Sasuke and I would do anything to see that look in your eyes go away every time you see your brother and Neji together, Yes, there is the small thing that i am married.."

"SMALL!?"

"Yes small! No one has to know  I can be Naruto for them and Neji for you! Your Temp Neji until you get the real thing."

"That would never happen." 

"Then i'll be your Neji forever we could go away and never look back." 

"You're still drunk.."

"Just say yes, I promise it will be okay." Naruto says walking over to Sasuke putting his hands on the rem of his boxers. Sasuke pushing his away to go sit on the edge of the bed. He couldn't believe he was even considering this. Naruto gets down and slide between his legs looking up into Sasukes eyes.

"Just do it." He whispers

Sasuke looks away for a moment

"I can be..so submissive if asked...Is that what you dream of Sasuke dominating him...making him beg underneath you." Naruto was in his face now faces placed gently on both side of Sasukes thighs "Just say yes and I can be Your Neji." 

Sasuke said quiet for a moment longer before sliding down his boxer to expose his very hard member "Suck it.." Sasuke said pulling the blonde head back roughly to look him in the eyes

"Call me by my name.." Naruto manged to get out 

"Suck..my..fucking..cock, Neji." He said pulling on the blondes hair harder leaning forward

"mmmm Yes." He says leaning down to take his full cock in his mouth earning a moan of approval from Sasuke in return

* * *

After a few days of Naruto becoming Neji it just seemed normal for Sasuke. They even added a wig to give it more of a real feel. It wasn't the real thing but it was enough for Sasuke. So every night that Sasuke needed him he was there. No questions asked. 

"A married man bother?" Sasuke was down stairs getting water after Naruto had just left one night

"What are you talking about Itachi?" he said drinking out of the jug

"Jesus Sasuke the glasses are right there." 

"What do you want Itachi?"

"You..hmhm this kind of thing is beneath you little brother."

"I have no idea what you are talking about Itachi." Sasuke says sticking the jug back in the freezer and turning to go to his room

"If you say so dear bother." Itachi says turning to go back onto the porch

* * *

 

"Sasuke? Good afternoon" Neji says looking up from the tv in the living room

"You seem to be here a lot Neji." This was the last thing he needed. Neji was here everyday all day since him and Itachi started dating. 

"I'm sorry is my presents bothering you?" He says with a smirk getting up and moving to the table where Sasuke was sitting.

"Please go away.." 

"Sasuke...look...I know things have not been....well things have been confusing since me and Itachi."

"You mean since you led me on and then slept with my brother after a day choosing him over me?" Sasuke says getting up going up stairs to his room. Neji followed

"Sasuke we went on a date that's it." Neji says walking into his room with him

"Okay Hyuuga.."

"Sasuke I think you're a really nice guy and I really want us to be friends. Even though I like your brother doesn't mean I still don't like you too...Just in a different way."

Sasuke looks a Neji 

"Do you know how stupid that sounds right now. I like you Neji more than a friend and being just friends with you is not something I can do"

"But...It's something that I want Sasuke..can we just try?" 

Sasuke walks to the window and opened it. This could actually work to his advantage. If Neji could see that Sasuke was the one for him them maybe he could wipe that smug smile off his asshole of a brothers face. He turns to Neji

"If I say yes will you leave me alone." He mocks with a knowingly smile

Neji smiles back and wraps his arms around Sasuke in the loving hug "Yes" He says with a smile still spreading across his face.

"Okay, Okay get off." He says pushing Neji away

Neji says planting a kiss on Sasukes cheek and leaving the room. When the door closes Sasuke goes to the phone on his desk and dials

"Hello?" A bright voice came from over the other end

"Hinata? Is Naruto home?" 

He heard a low call of Naurtos name then shuffling over the other end

"Hello!?" Naurto Answered

"Neji..I need you over here now." He growled in a low husky voice

"I'm on my way." He answered and the other end went dead

 

 

 


End file.
